theuniversityfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 11: The Trouble with Vampires
"The Trouble with Vampires" is the second episode of the second season of The University. It is a Halloween episode and serves mainly as a parody of vampire stories and myths as well as references to other horror-themed works, in particular, Dracula. Summary Leroy is distresed about losing the Ancient Dead Languages major he planned on joining, while Sid tries to comfort him by telling him of the party he's throwing later that night. Leroy goes to dean Thomas Walters to try to join the dance major, seeing as he has no other choice. Thomas informs him that in order to become a dance major, he has to audition for the new dean of dance, Vincent Octavius. Leroy goes to Vincent and does his dance, and is about to become a dance major when a new student comes into the audition. His name is Drake Ula, and he's a transfer student from Pensylvannia School of Dance. His dance blows Leroy out of the water, and Leroy realizes during this that Drake is in fact a vampire. Leroy runs to the gang to inform them of his vampirism, but they are skeptical. Everyone attends Sid's fatty party later that night, and Drake appears. Knowing that vampires cannot enter a building unless invited, Harper tries to convince Leroy that he isn't a vampire. However, Drake was in fact invited over Facebook. Drake attempts to hypnotize Harper with his gaze, but fails so he simply kidnaps her instead. The rest of the gang attempt to chase after her, but cannot find her. So, they go to Agent Tyson's apparment and ask for his help. Tyson agree's, and the gang suit up to go find her. Meanwhile, Drake informs Harper what he will do to her in order to complete a ritualistic sacrifice on Halloween night. Harper informs him that she isn't a virgin, so his sacrifice would be in vain. The gang are lost as to where to find Harper, however thanks to her updating her Facebook status, they discover the address to the vampire's lair. They go to the lair and confront Drake, who switches Harper and Annie, realizing Annie is a virgin. Drake summons his minions of hypnotized ESTD students to fight them while he goes to complete the ritual, one of them being Richard. They fight off most of them, and Tyson sends Leroy to finish Drake off with his trusty nerf sword. Leroy attempts to swordfight Drake, but his sword is smashed out of his hands. Just 30 seconds left before midnight dawns, Harper accidentally stabs Drake through the chest with a stake, supposedly killing him. The gang go back to check on the hypnotized people, and they are slowly awakening to reality. The next morning, Leroy goes to the dean of dance's office to talk about the major. Because of Drake's death, he is now elligable to become one, and leaves with this information. Characters in Order of Appearance *Leroy Harris *Sid Manne *Thomas Walters *Vincent Octavius *Drake Ula *Harper Adams *Annie Burton *Richard Lincoln *Tyson MacReady Cultural References *Leroy mentions the Twilight film and book series. *Drake counts in a manner similar to that of The Count from Sesame Street. *The montage showing everyone arming up and preparing to battle Drake is inspired by one in the film Army of Darkness. *Annie is shown reading, and mentions the novel, Dracula, ''by Bram Stoker. *Annie is dressed as Rosie the Riveter. *Harper is dressed as Little Red Riding Hood and she is kidnapped by someone pretending to be a wolf. *The general premise of this epsisode is inspired by the novel ''Dracula. Several characters even fulfill the personae of characters in the novel. *Drake's hypnotic vision is similar to that of Bela Lugosi in the 1931 film version of Dracula. *Richard is dressed as the first Red Ranger, Jason Lee Scott, from the television series Power Rangers. *Door's opening for Drake before he enters is a reference to the 1922 silent horror film, Nosferatu. *Before battling Drake, the characters Sid, Leroy, Annie and MacReady all attempt to say the word "groovy" in reference to the character Ash Williams of the Evil Dead series of films, particularly from Evil Dead 2. Trivia *The Ellensburglar can be seen during the fight scene, hypnotized by Drake. He is dressed up as Jacob from the Twilight series. Category:episodes Category:season 2